LA HISTORIA DE MERGICK
by MERGICK
Summary: Que pasaria si tu vida fuera una mentira, si todo lo que pensabas y creias no fuera real y que todas las personas que amabas y respetas fueran tus peores enemigos? Capitulo 4:antes de cenar
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola lectores!**_

_**Esto es lo primero que publico y no sé cómo me haya quedado así que lean y opinen.**_

_**Pero antes quiero aclarar tres puntos:**_

_***Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**_

_***La introducción es demasiado corta y posiblemente no tenga mucho sentido o más bien nada pero para lo que tengo pensado no puedo decir más y si así lo deciden seguiré con la historia.**_

_***Esta es la introducción de un pequeño proyecto mío, el cual me gustaría que decidieran que siga, que lo mejore, que abandone o que jamás vuelva en pensar en tomar un lápiz y papel.**_

_**Bien sin más preámbulo aquí está mi muy corta introducción.**_

**********La historia de Mergick********** Capitulo 1********** Introducción***********

Mi nombre es Rachel Roth soy una de las actuales titanes, tengo una gran familia, maravillosos amigos, un hermoso hogar y una vida para nada tranquila; por lo menos no desde que perdí lo que más adoraba en el mundo, a la persona que más amaba…..

No sé como pero lo único que recuerdo de ella era su hermosa risa, sus ojos azul confuso y su cabello liso de color negro con violeta hasta sus puntas que le llegaban hasta media espalda, eso es lo único que recuerdo de su apariencia física y sus rasgos, mas sin embargo recuerdo todo sobre su modo de ser, su carácter, su orgullo, todO...

ya han pasado 12 años desde que desapareció desde que la perdí desde que la vi por última vez, y aun así después de tantos años no tengo nada ni una señal de donde pueda estar o donde estuvo.

La ha buscado por agua, por tierra, por aire, hasta fui a azarath a buscarla pero no la encontré simplemente no estaba; desapareció.

Ella se fue de mis brazos en un día tan normal como cualquier otro.

Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente pero no como un horrible recuerdo, si no más como una pesadilla que me sigue día y noche a donde quiera que vaya. Y que a diario esa me recuerda lo que perdí.

De ese día lo que más recuerdo es aquel enorme portal en el que desapareció la hermosa pequeña que se adueñó de mi corazón y de mi alma….

Todos los demás ya han perdido cualquier esperanza de poder encontrarla y de que pueda estar viva; hasta Richard lo hizo, lo sé y también sé que no lo admitirá debido a su orgullo.

De lo que estoy más que segura es que sigue viva, lo se, la siento a ella, a su espíritu, que desde que nació lo tengo presente no sé en donde esta sin embargo sé que sigue viva.

Y lo único que deseo es encontrarla, a ella, a la niña que jugaba con los demás niños de la torre, la que nunca dijo no quiérelo o no puedo, a la que Richard y yo amábamos con toda el alma, a la pequeña Scarlet, a mi hija...

*******************************Fin De La Introducción*************************************

_**Sé que es muy per muy corta, que no tienes mucho sentido y que estuvo melancólica pero prometo que en la historia normal no hay casi nada de esto ( solo en algunas partes ) y que es mucho mejor que esto pero como ya he repetido no les voy a decir más, solo que tiene mucho que ver con Raven.**_

_**Hasta luego y por favor comenten que opinan y si prosigo o no.**_

_**BYE**_


	2. SUEÑOS Y MISIONES

**Hola**

**Bueno aunque a solo una persona le intereso y digo eso por dejo reviwer (cosa que agradezco mucho minina 16) continuare con la historia y espero que con este capítulo haya mejor resultado.**

**Espero que les sea de su agrado pero antes:**

***LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENESEN**

* * *

Se encontraba una chica de alrededor de unos 17 años en lo que parecía un desierto con miles de cadáveres con un lago pero lleno de… sangre

-Donde… dónde estoy? -pregunto la chica con temor

-en tu futuro– dijo una extraña voz

-qué? quien dijo eso?-volvió a preguntar con aun mas temor

-jajaja ( risa macabra)

-….

-mmmm al parecer no me recuerdas pequeña, pero pronto lo harás, pero dime quien eres tú?

-….

-qué pasa? El cadáver te comió la lengua jajaja

-déjate ver-dijo la chica ya cansada de la situación pero aun con temor- sal ya de tu escondite.

De pronto una llamarada de fuego salió de la nada mientras 4 ojos color rojo carmesí aparecían.

-te veré pronto querida.-dijo la extraña voz dueña del cuarteto de ojos color sangre y de la llamarada salió una mano del mismo color que esos ojos y con enormes garras, la mano mostró la imagen de un cuervo y con eso el remolino de fuego desapareció, pero antes llenando el lugar de miles de demonios de fuego que poco a poco se acercaban y consumían en el fuego a la chica.

Entonces de la nada el horrible paisaje se transformó en una pradera llena de flores y el lago sangriento se transformó en un hermoso estanque con el agua clara lleno de peces mientras que el fuego que rodeaba a la chica desapareció de igual manera.

La chica aun temblaba de miedo por lo ocurrido anteriormente

-tranquila Scarlet- dijo una voz gruesa pero muy dulce

-pero qué?-dijo la chica algo confundida- que? que paso y quién eres?

-cálmate nada te pasara, me llamo Arigon y necesito que veas algo Scarlet.

-espere yo no me llamo Scarlet debe estar confundiéndome.-dijo la chica muy confiada pero aun con temor

-estoy seguro que tú eres Scarlet, eres igual a tu madre-dijo el hombre

-Mi madre?... usted…. sabe quién es?- dijo la chica algo desconcertada el hombre asintió-entonces me podría decir quien es-dijo algo ilusionada

-si …. Pero no te puedo decir ahora-al decir esto el rostro de felicidad de la chica desapareció dejando ver uno de tristeza y melancolía.

-Pero….

-tranquila confió que tú la descubrirás; pero necesito que mires esto por favor

La chica asintió algo insegura, entonces de la mano del hombre apareció la imagen de un lobo blanco como la nieve.

-Recuerda bien esta imagen Scarlet luego la necesitaras -nos veremos pronto.-dijo el hombre para luego desaparecer junto con todo dejando sola a la chica en medio de la obscuridad

-espera- llamo la chica sin ninguna respuesta.

Como anterior mente paso el hermoso paisaje volvió a ser horrible y sangriento

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se escuchó y de pronto aparecieron una especie de demonio parecido a un perro pero de unos 3 metros, era completamente de fuego y se encontraba ¡ partiendo en dos a una mujer! La cual se encontraba llena de sangre manchando su vestimenta que perecían ser blanca

-TU SIGUES-dijo el demonio soltando a la mujer y saltando encima de la chica.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-grito la chica la cual ahora se encontraba en una habitación algo oscura-ha solo fue una pesadilla

La puerta de la habitación cayó al suelo dejando entrar a un chico que no aparentaba más de 20 años-Rachel estas bien? Te escuche gritar-dijo preocupado el chico

-he? Michael si estoy bien solo tuve una pesadilla-dijo Rachel ya más calmada

-otra? Rachel toda la semana has tenido pesadillas, segura que te encuentras bien?

-si solo necesito tranquilizarme- dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama dejando ver que llevaba una piyama de color negro que constaba de una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón de algodón- y no veo porque tuviste que derribar la puerta

- perdón está preocupado y pues en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dijo Michael algo apenado

-bien.. Pero tendrás que repararla

-está bien ahora cámbiate y baja a desayunar.

-Si ya voy-respondo Rachel- Michael?

-si?

-eh…. No nada

-bien

Con eso el chico salió de la habitación.

-bueno debo dejar de pensar en las pesadillas o enloqueceré.-dijo Rachel mientras se dirigía al ropero-bien y que me pondré hoy?

Mientras tanto Michael se encontraba bajando las escaleras rumbo al comedor

-creo que debo informarle de esto a el señor Grayson no quiero que esto afecte el plan-dijo Michael en un tono que solo el escuchaba -pib, pib, pib- se escuchó sonar al celular de este

-hola?

- Michael, soy Richard Grayson -respondió una voz de un hombre a través del teléfono

-"hablando del rey de roma" pensó Melchoir- buenos días señor Grayson necesita algo?

-a decir verdad si necesito que tú y Rachel vengan al anocheser -respondio

-bueno señor la verdad no sé si podamos asistir debido a que el señor S nos sobrecarga de misiones nocturnas pero veré que puedo hacer.

-bien de todas maneras los estaré esperando

-está bien

-saludame a Rachel

-por supuesto lo veo luego señor

-hasta luego Melchoir-se despidió Richard y corto

-ha desearía que tuviéramos un día libre

-yo igual- se escuchó a Rachel hablar por detrás, esta llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de tirantes de color rojo y encima una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y también llevaba una botas al ras del piso color rojo en cuanto a su cabello lo llevaba suelto lo que resaltaba que era de color negro y una considerable parte de las punta y varios mechones de la frente eran de color violeta.

-ha, hola Rachel- decido Michael al tiempo que se volteaba-te ves linda

-gracias, diría lo mismo pero estas en piyama-y era cierto el susodicho no se había vestido

-ha bueno baja a desayunar luego te alcanzo, como dijiste necesito cambiarme-dijo melchoir algo indiferente- por cierto no te teñiste el cabello

- lo sé se me acabo el tinte; por eso vas a ir a comprarme más – dijo Rachel

-bien-respondió y se dirigió a cambiarse pero de pronto una alarma lo detuvo-creo que pospondremos el desayuno... y mejor ponte una peluca-dijo respecto a la alarma y corrió a vestirse al igual que Rachel

Al terminar de vestirse llevaban cada uno una capa negra, la de melchoir con detalles blancos y la de Rachel de color violeta

Ya vámonos no quiero más problemas-dijo Rachel mientras un aura violeta los envolvía y desaparecían

* * *

200 m. bajo jum city

-Entonces el químico que me traerán es el _4j-33_ es crucial para el plan entendido- decía un hombre de alrededor unos 60 años vestido con un traje tipo militar en color negro y tenía una máscara obscura negra totalmente a excepción de alguno destellos naranjas en su ojo se encontrad de pie en lo que parecía una plataforma en frente del sistema de navegación principal (SNP)

-Si mentor- contesto una voz masculina al fondo de la habitación vestido con una capa igual a las de Rachel y Michael pero esta tenia detalles celestes cada uno de los 6 personas que habitaban la habitación aparte del mentor vestían una igual a excepción de los detalles en estas y que llevaban un guante en la mano derecha donde cada uno tenía una letra no le importa partiremos de inmediato

-Bien... y una cosa más de seguro lo titanes irán tras ustedes no quiero que se encuentre

-Maestro fácilmente podemos terminar con ellos-dijo otra voz proveniente de otro joven con la capa con detalles rojos

-Dije que no Could

-Como ordene- respondió Could, algo molesto

-Vayan y tráiganme el químico

-Todos asintieron y salieron de aquella habitación para luego desaparecer

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre T

Se encontraba raven ahora mentora de la nueva generación de titanes en la azotea meditando

-Azarath Mitrion Zintos, Azarath Mitrion Zintos, Azarath Mitrion Zin…. - no pudo terminar debido a sintió una ligera brisa que pertenecía a….

-Hola Raven-la saludo el ex Kid Flash ahora Flash

-Que quieres West?-contesto Raven esta con un tono molesto

-Solo vine para decirte que llevaremos a los chicos a comer y que si querías a acompañarnos y quieres?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No grasias-repondio con su monótona voz

-Pero iremos todos hasta convencimos a Richard y sabes lo difisIl que es sacarlo de su cuartito del crimen-dijo con cierto tono burlón

-Dije que no

-Por qué?

-Sabes perfectamente porque-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-Si pero….. Eso fue hace mucho y se cómo te sientes pero tenemos que superarlo

-Lose ….pero debes entender que simplemente no puedo-dijo con un tono sumamente triste – mucho menos hoy

-Lo siento Rachel no quería…

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa

-No estoy seguro de eso ….pero bueno si cambias de opinión estaremos en el living y…..-pero no pudo terminar por que la alarma sonó –vamos

Ambos salieron al living

* * *

EN EL LIVING

Se encontraban ya todos los titanes originales y sus aprendices raven y Flash eran los últimos en llegar

-Bien y cuál es el problema ahora-pregunto Raven

Pero ninguno no contesto

-Son ellos-contesto por fin Cyborg-son los A.S.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo Nightwing con un tono más que molesto

Todos los titanes tanto aprendices como originales salieron de la torre T rumbo a las coordenadas correspondientes las cuales marcaban un centro químico.

* * *

Centro químico

Los llamados A.S. llegaron al edificio por medio de un portal que una de sus integrantes realizo

Bien, necesitamos ese químico más pronto posible así que no quiero distracciones- en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Jack un joven de altura más pequeña que los demás y con los detalles de la capa de color verde, su número era el 5.

-Qué?-pregunto confundido

-no nada –respondió could con cierto sarcasmo

-entonces Jack y Could se quedaran en la entrada, nadie sale ni entra del edificio-los dos asintieron-Michael, Roxan y yo buscaremos el químico, entendido?

-si!-dijeron os otros 4

Mientras tanto lo titanes llegaban ala instalaciones.

-Bien titanes según el reporte los A.S. están en estas instalaciones y hay varios heridos sin contar que la policía no aparece.

-Esto es lo que aremos flash, kid flash y red X van a revisar un perímetro de 10km. A la redonda, changellin, Starfire evacuen un área de 5 km. Y al terminar regresen y ayuden a los heridos bien los demás cyborg, aqualad, Superboy, Electrox, Aquarium, Raven y yo buscaremos a los A.S. entendido?-dijo Nightwing

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas misiones

-Andando- dijo raven y entraron al edificio

* * *

Mientras tanto

-No encuentro nada- dijo Michael

-Tiene razón no hay ningún químico por aquí- dijo Roxan, ella era una muchacha de la misma altura que Jack, su capa tenia detalles rosas y era el numero 3

-Rachel… esperen donde esta Rachel?

-Qué? está aquí hace un momento-contestó Roxan

-Aquí estoy- se escuchó hablar a Rachel la cual tenía un tubo de ensayo con un líquido color azul

-ahhhhhhhhh-grito Michael debido a que apareció detrás de el

-dónde estabas?- pregunto Roxan

-tomando esto-a esto Rachel les enseño él tuvo de ensayo el cual tenía una etiqueta que decía: _químico 4j-33_

-Pero como lo conseguiste?- pregunto algo confundido could

-como les explique hace rato

-he?

-creo que no pusiste atención verdad?

-Puesssss….

FLAHS BACK

-Bien Mr. S quiere el _químico 4j-33_ el problema es que Como dijo los titanes de seguro vienen a buscarlo y enfrentándolos perderíamos tiempo.

-Y qué piensas hacer?

-lo que tengo en mente es engañarlos con un pequeño truco.

-y cuál es el dichoso truco?

-paciencia eso solo yo lo sé

-y que haremos nosotros? Pregunto Roxan

-buscar el químico, recuerden que una de las titanes puede leer mentes.- respondió Rachel

-y porque no la bloqueas? tu eres mejor que ella.- dijoMichael.

-No quiero levantar ni una sospecha.

-Bien.

-excelente ahora vámonos-y en eso una especie de aura de un color violeta confuso los envolvió y desaparecieron.

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

-Ha- y con eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Rachel.

-a la próxima pon atención-dijo esta

-ya vámonos- dijo Michael para evitar un problema mayor

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida pero…

-ALTO AHÍ¡-se escuchó decir a una voz detrás de ellos

-pero que demo…-hablo could al momento que recibía una patada por parte de Nightwing

-haaaaaaaaa

* * *

Mientras tanto en el 3 piso

-no hay señal de los A.S. DIJO Cyborg desesperado

-donde pueden estar?-pregunto Electrox

-haaaaaaaaa- se escuchó gritar a lo lejos

-Eso responde a tu pregunta?- hablo Raven

-Vamos- dijo Aquarium

-TITANES HAY PROBLEMAS EN EL SOTANO VALLAN ALLA AHORA MISMO, CYBORG FUERA.

Con los A.S.

-Haaaaaaaaa.-grito niwingh al recibir una gran patada por parte de su oponente

-uyyy eso debió doler.-dijo Cloud

-se lo merece.-dijo Rachel indiferente a la situación

-ya vámonos no perdamos el tiempo con este fósil-dijo apresurado Michael

-bien-respondió Rachel , pero en eso una especie de rayo eléctrico la golpeo por la espalda asiendo que esta voltiara

-no se irán sin pelear con migo- dijo un chico que de sus manos brotaba electricidad.


	3. INVITACION A CENAR

**Hola!**

**Bueno hoy he intentado utilizar otra tecnica para realizar esta hitoria y creo que esta mejor y si no mejor aganmelo saber ¿ok?**

**Antes que nada dire varios puntos antes de empezar:**

**1-LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECEN**

**2-La historia no es presisamente un Raven x Robin**

**3-yo no cuento con la mayor facilidad para la ortografia haci que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y espero no haberme equivocado de mas de lo normal**

**Ahora si ha Leer!**

* * *

**ELECTROX POV**

-TITANES HAY PROBLEMAS EN EL SOTANO VALLAN ALLA AHORA MISMO, CYBORG FUERA.-escuche que Cyborg, uno de mis mentores, gritaba esto por el comunicador y sin pensarlo dos veses sali corriendo lo mas rapido que puede hacia donde se suponia debia de estar el peligro devido a que me encontranba en el tercer piso, recuerdo caer varias veses por los escalones aunque no me importo mucho lo que queria era llegar. Al llegar encontre que mi mentor ,Nightwing, el cual se encontraba en el suelo y enfrete de le se encontraba, al parecer, una chica un poco mas baja que yo y con una capa en negro y con detalles violetas que le cubria de pies a cabeza, tambien tenia en la mano derecha un guante con un numero_** "1"** _en color violeta hecho en alguna especie demetal. Y recorde donde la habia visto antes enlos archivos de criminales habia una imagen de ella en donde decia " lider del grupo A.S. RIESGO MUY ALTO" con eso era mas que suficiente para saber que Nightwing se encontraba en problemas e hize lo primero que se me vino a mi mente: Atacar.Y fue cuando le arroje un rayo electrico a la chica por la espalda e intintivamente le grite -No se iran sin pelear con migo!- auque creo que luego de eso quede en shock devido al susto del error que acavaba de cometer

**FIN DE ELECTROX POV**

**RACHEL POV**

No se iran sin pelear con migo!- grito un chico, al parecer aprendiz de alguno de los Titanes, tenia una cabellera color plateado, varios cabellos le caian grasiosamente sobre su frente, llevaba en sus ojos un antifas en color negro, tambien traia un traje negro que le cubria todo el cuerpo al parecer de.. goma?, bueno el traje no lo llevaba muy ajustado, tenia un cinturon con un monton de artefactos ( pistolas, cuerdas y un latigo ), como calzado llevaba unas botas tipo militar tambien en plateado y por ultimo unos guantes plateados de estos salia ¿¡Electricidad!? si mi memoria no me falla yo he recibido un rayo electrico por la espalda.¡Ese chico fue e que me lo arrojo!

-Electrox sal de aqui es muy peligroso!- grito el lider de los Titanes, ya de pie despues del golpe que le ver esto le volvi a pegar en la nuca dejandolo fuera de combate

Pero que el chico estaba en una especie de shock

En eso llegaron los titanes faltantes

-Electrox! Nightwing! -grito llegando al lugar la hechizera de los titanes: Raven

Pero el chico llamado Electrox seguia en shock

_-" Rachel enemos que irnos"- _me dijo mentalmente Michael, y dirijo mi vista hacia el

_-"bien pero solo dejame hacer algo"- _le digo

_-"que sea rapido"-_ me responde

_-"bien"- _le digo para luego dirigir mi vista nuevamente a los Titanes

Los titanes seguian intentando sacar a Electrox de su trance; Perfecto

Saque una granada de luz, y se las arroje al igual que pildoras de gas; eso los mantendra ocupados por un tiempo

_-"vamonos"-_les dije a mis compañeros mentalmente; y nos envolvi en un aura de color violeta que nos llevo a el cuartel

Ya hai nos reportamos con nuestro mentor le entregamos el quimico y nos dijo que no queria a nadie que lo de de hai y cada uno tomo su rumbo Michale por su parte me acompaño a casa para cambiarme de ropa y salir un rato a pasear pero la llamaron para hacer una entrevista de trabajo y tuve que ir yo sola a buscar algo que hacer entonses llege a un parque y vi varios puestos y con el dinero que habia ganado sali ha una antigua libreria enfrente de este parque ha comprar algunos libros.

**FIN DE RACHEL POV**

**POV NORMAL**

Al salir los A.S. del lugar una granada de luz estallo enfrete de lo Titanes al igual que un gas los envolvio, esto logro que todos se desmayaran, excepto Cyborg, al cual el gas no le afectaba por sus partes metalicas que le protejian parte de las fosa nasal auque su vista si disminuyo devido a la granada de luz

-Nightwing! Raven! Changelling! Starfire!- gritaba Cyborg desesperado por que alguien le contestara; sin respuesta alguna espero a que el humo se disipara para bucarlos; pasaron como 25 min. para cuando el humo ya se habia disipado en su mayoria

La hechizera fue la primera en levantarse seguida de Nightwing y Red X

-ha... pero que fue lo que paso?-pregunto X despues de levantarse y colocarse enfrente de Cyborg

-Nightwing, Raven, X!- grito Cyborg al ver que ya se encontraban de pie

-Cyborg que fue lo que nos paso?-vovio a preguntar Red X

-bueno antes de que los A.S. se fueran nos arrojaron una granado de luz y pildoras de gas- les explico-pero yo no he resultado afectado

-hace cuanto que eso paso?-pregunto algo preocupado Nightwing

-no mas de media hora

-bien creo que tendremos que regresar a la to...

-Titanes- grito un policia que llego donde estaban los titanes interrumpiendo al lider titan- que ha pasado aqui?

-intentamos detener a los A.S.- le contesto changelling, el cual ya habia despertado pero aun seguia en el suelo, a lo que Raven le ayudo a levantarse

-veo que no tuvieron exito

-tiene razon y si nos permite nos retiraremos-le dijo Raven de mala gana al oficial

-como gusten; pero creo que primero nesesitan despertar a sus compañeros

- no es nesesario- le dijo Nightwing- Raven ya vamonos

-bien- contesto la antes mencionada, a lo que todos los titanes desaparecieron en un aura negra

Llegar a la torre el aura negra que envolvía a los Titanes desapareció, dejando en el suelo a aquellos que aún seguían desmayados por inhalar el gas.

-Bien… changellin, Red X y Cyborg necesito que los lleven a la enfermería- dijo Nightwing señalando a los Titanes desmayados- Rachel necesito hablar contigo-dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa

-bien los dejamos solos-les dijo cyborg al ver que no querían compañía- vamos Garfield, Jasson

-ya voy- dijeron los ultimos dos al mismo tiempo

Ha eso ambos Titanes desaparecieron de la vista de la pareja cargando a unos cuantos que aún se encontraban desmayados

-bien y que es lo que necesitas Richard?- le pregunto Raven

-recuerdas a la joven que encontré la otra vez, fuera de las instalaciones de bruno

- sí, su nombre era Rachel no?

-exacto y que piensas sobre ella

-bueno la verdad me recordó a mi cuando era de su edad

-bien

-A qué viene todo esto?

-A eso iba;me gustaria invintarlos a cenar hoy para´poder hablar con ellos de algo importante

-me parece bien-contesto- pero como que "los invitaste" según creía solo era Rachel

-Bueno también invite un amigo suyo Michael a que nos acompañara

-creo que está bien pero creo que deverias decirme que les vas a decir

- eso quiero que sea sorpresa- le dijo dandole un beso a su esposa para luego volver a decir-bueno aún es muy temprano así que mientras investigare que tenia de especial el químico robado por los A.S.

-está bien, mientras ayudare a Cyborg

-de acuerdo vuelvo en una hora

-cuídate, segun escuche llovera en la tarde

-estare bien pero grasias- ha eso se dirijio a su habitacion y tras el cerro su puerta

**Nightwing POV**

Salí de la torre vestido como civil. Una camisa azul, pantalones negros, zapatos igualmente negros y unos lentes oscuros.

Planeaba ir a los laboratorios de mi "hermano" Timothy. Quería buscar información sobre el químico en los archivos de los químicos a prueba; debido a que el laboratorio de donde robaron el químico era de su propiedad.

Decidí ir caminando; mi destino no era muy retirado; pero para mí mala suerte comenzó a llover. Entré a una librería para resguardarme de la lluvia; la tienda se encontraba muy bacía solo estaba el encargado y Rachel. Esperen Rachel?

Camine hacia ella , creo que miraba un libro bastante grade y viejo.

-Rachel-le dije y ella volteo a mirarme dedicándome una sonrisa

-hola señor Grayson

-hola-le respondí- que haces aquí?

-bueno he recibido algo de dinero y decidí cómprame un libro- me dijo y me señalo una pila de unos 10 libros- pero no logro decidirme

-veo que te encanta la lectura

-si eso creo

-a mi esposa también le encanta

-enserio?

-si literalmente la casa es una biblioteca

-vaya

-bueno cambiando de tema t gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa

-por supuesto que me encantaria-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-bien-vi por la ventana que ya no llovía mas-me tengo que retirar, esta es la dirección- le entregue una tarjeta con esta pero se me solto de la mano y fue a parar a un estante traceso donde un libro llamo mi atencion y lo tome- pueden llegar a la hora que gusten

-muchas gracias-dijo al tomar la tarjeta

-no hay de qué; y por favor dile a Michael que también está invitado

-yo le digo

Excelente te veo luego-le dije entregándole un libro de un estante trasero que se me hizo muy conocido; su título era Azar y recorde que un dia Rachel ( mi esposa) me dijo que existian tres libros de Azar y creo que este era uno de ellos haci que pense en entregarselo a Rachel- mira este libro lo compro mi esposa un día y es muy bueno, talvez te agrade-le dije esto para no decirle lo demas de Azar

-gracias- me dijo tomando el libro

-nuevamente, no hay de que

Con eso me dirigi a la salida pero senti que algo me estaba abrazando-, era Rachel

-señor grasias-me dijo dejando de abrazarme, a lo que me gire para verla y note que tenia sus ojos vidriosos y con pequñas lagrimas

-pero porque?- le pregunte limpiando algunas lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla

-por todo, yo le debo mucho y no se si podre pagarselo

-Rachel ya te lo habia dicho, no tienes porque agradecerme nada, todo lo hago poruqe eres una buena persona y simplemente lograste lo que una persona habia logrado: tenerme el cariño de un y eso es algo maravilloso

-señor no entiendo

-lo entenderas despues por lo pronto me tengo que retirar y espero verte hoy en la noche- ella solo se limito a asentir. Yo la volvi a abrazar y sali del local dirigiendome hacia mi destino

Devido a que estaba recien llovido todas las calles estaban muy mijadas; pero la verdad no me importo mucho

Camine unas cuadras mas y llege al laboratoria central de mi hermanastro. Abri las puertas de este encontrandome con un vigilante el cual al mostrarle una credencial especial me dejo pasar; subi varios pisos hasta la oficina de Timothy

-disculpe señorita se encuentra el director?- le pregunte a la secretaria que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina

-lo siento señor pero el director se encuentra en un viaje de nejosios y no lo puede atender-me contesto, auque desconfie un poco n le di mucha importancia devido a que el sale mucho sin avisarme

-grasias señorita, aun asi le podri avisar que lo vine a uscar

-claro como se llama-a eso le entrege mi credencial-muy bien señor Grayson yo le avisare

-grasias- despues de eesto me dirigi a la salida.

Baje hasta el estacionamiento y regrese caminando a mi hogar para preparar todo para la cena. Cabe mencionar que ya no vivo tan seguido en la Torre, sino en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de ahi tambien viven Garfield y Tara con sus dos hijos Max y Elizabeth; ambos con los poderes de sus padres pero algo alterados

Llegue a mi casa y vi a Rachel afuera en un pequeño jardin leyendo un libro junto a un pequño gato negro llamado Roreck, que compramos cuando cumplimos 10 años de casados.

Abri el pequño porton y me acerque a ella le di un pequeño beso acaricie al gato y me dispuse a entrar a bañarme y vestirme para la cena.

* * *

**Por ahora ha sido todo.**

**Enserio quiero que me digan si esta manera de narracion es mejor para haci quedarme con ella.**

**BYE.**


	4. ANTES DE CENAR

**Hola**

**Primero unos puntos antes de empezar**

**-LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECEN**

**-mi ortografía no es la mejor**

* * *

**RAVEN POV**

Despues de que Richard se fue me dispuse a ayudar a mis compañeros a despertar a los demas Titanes, me dirigi a la enfermeria; atravese todo el pasillo pasando de largo diversas puertas;me detuve al ver una que me traia muchos recuerdos especificamente de hace mas de 12 años cuando la vida parecia mas sencilla y tranquila, esa puerta tenia grabado el nombre "Scarleth".Creo que algunas lagrimas resbalaron por mi cara, pero no me importo. Llege por fin a la enfermeria, aunque solo se encontraba Cyborg o en este caso Victor

-Victor, donde estan los otros dos?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

-bueno Garfield tuvo que ir con Tara creo que Elizabeth tuvo un nuevo descontrol de sus poderes y Jasson dijo que tenia que salir en un viaje de negocios de Timothy, pero que regresaria para la cena de cumpleaños de Richard.- me respondio al mismo tiempo que tomaba 2 pistolas electricas

-sobre la cena al parecer Richard invito a Rachel- le dIje para ver que pensaba sobre eso

-puedo preguntar quien es Rachel?-me pregunto

- bueno ella es una joven ala cual Richard y yo le hemos tomado un cariño especial

-tiene historia?-me dijo al mirarme con algo de curiosidad

-bueno en realidad si pero yo no soy la indicada para contarte eso, mejor esperemos a que Richard lo diga-le respondí con mi monótono tipo de voz

-esta bien-me respondio y me entrego una de las pistolas que habia tomado anteriormente-ten, creo que como Garfield y Jasson se fueron tu tendras que ayudarme a despertarlos- me dijo apuntando a los demas titanes-

-me parece bien

Cada una fuimos por un lado, ibamos despertando a cada titan con una pequeña dosis de electricidad, cada vez que uno despertaba repetia la misma pregunta " ¿que pamaso?" y la otra pregunta mas frecuente "¿donde estoy?" y a todos les contestabamos lo mismo "exploto una bomba de gas y te desmayastes" y " estas en la enfermeria de la torre T" ya habian despertado casi todos solo faltaban Acuarium y Electrox. Aquarium o Alex era una chica de algunos 16 años, su cabello era de color azul claro casi celeste y al igual que Electrox cuado no usaba sus poderes se volvia ha su tono original, o sea negro; este (el cabello ) le llegaba un poco devajo de los hombros y era realmente liso devido a que solia salir a nadar mucho con su padre; su piel era color blanca, sus ojos de un color azul ya sea usando su poderes o sin ellos, en cuanton a su estatura media como mucho unos 160 cm.

En cuanto a Electrox era un chico con el nombre real de Peter Harper, tenia la cabellera corta pero tenia mucho cabello en ella, era de un color plateado cuando utilizaba sus poderes y uno tipo anaranjado cunado no los usaba, sus ojos eran de un extraño color celeste al usar sus pooderes y uno verde cuando no los usaba, media 1.70m.

Victor desperto a Alex y yo intente despertar a Peter pero como ya me lo esperaba no funcionaria devido a que por sus poderes no le afecta la electricidad

-Victor que hacemos con Perter- le pregunte a mi "hermano mayor"

-bueno- se puso a pensar por unos segundos y luego me respondio-talvez puedas despertarlo entrando en su mente o haciendo algo asi.

-creo que esta bien

El solo se limito a asentir y yo me pocicione en mi comun pose de loto y comense a levitar al tiempo que repetia mi hechizo " Azarath Mitrion Zintos" lo repeti varias veses hasta que senti que me encontaba en la mente de Peter , me pare de mi antigua pose y comenze a caminar por unas rocas que le votaban el el aire, comenzó aobservar todo y llegue a la conclusion de que esto se parecia mucho a mi mente con exepcion de que le cielo tenia un color metalico con azul y no habia cuervos de cuatro ojos ni criaturas asi.

Llegue ha una puerta de la cual salia una luz de color azul, pase por ella y me encontre con lo que parecian sus personalidades, aunque todas se encontraban desmayadas asi que me dirigi a la principal y la movi un poco hasta que desperto, ante eso yo sali de su mente luego de eso yo ya me encontraba en la enfermeria y Peter ya esta sentado en la cama hablando con Victor, se levanto me dirijio una calida sonrisa y desaparecio por la puerta

-creo que ya hemos terminado aqui- me dijo Victor y luego dirigio su mirado a un reloj digital de la pared el cual marcab las 6:00 pm.- mira Rachel ya es bastante tarde y creo que deveriamos arrejalarnos para la cena

yo solo me limite a asentir y sali de la habitacion rumbo al living. Hai se encontraba Starfire o Kory y al igual que su hijo me dirijio una sonrisa y dejo el lugar por la puerta ahi me teletransporte hasta la casa donde ahora vivo, estaba algo alejada de la cd. aunque por esta razon la zona era muy calmada y pacifica, al lado vivian Garfield y Tara al igual que Kory y Roy pero estos vivian un poco mas alejados ambas parejas consus hijos.

Llegue y abri la puerta, dentro me recibio mi pequño gato negro llamado Rorek, lo cargue y le di de comer, luego me dirigi a darme una ducha; tarde al rededor de 40 min. sali y me puse ropa comoda, unos pantalones de algodon y una blusa de manga larga color negro, tiempo despues sali al jardin de enfrente con un libro que Azar mi mentora me dio cuando estaba en Azarath, el gato también me siguió y d recostó a un lado mí el libro unos minutos intentando dar con alguna explicacion sobre la mente de Electrox, devido a que me sorprendi bastante ya que Azar me dijo que solo personas con un gran poder tenían varias emosiones, me entretuve varios minutos buscandoalguna información pero no encontré nada

Al los pocos minutos llego Richard con una exprecion de felicidad que casi nunca veo, se me acerco me dio un pequeño beso, acaricio a Roreck y entro a la casa dirigiendose al baño.

Richard salio 30 min. despues vestido con un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata tambien en color negro, llevaba el pelo normal ya que este era algo corto, para cuando salio yo tambien me habia cambiado de ropa, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que se me adaptaba bien al mi cuerpo me llegaba hasta el talon donde se encontraba con zapatos con un muy pequeño tacon del mismo color que el vestido, mi pelo lo llevaba suelto pero le cambie el color a negro, con hechizo que mi madre me enseño cuando vino a la Tierra hace unos cuantos años; normalmente lo llevaría de mi color natural pero como no slo eramos lo titanes sino tambien los dos jovenes Rachel y Michael y tambien varios empresarios de algunas empresas como las de Bruno o Timothy no podia dejar que vieran el color real de mi, me puse muy poco maquillaje solo algo de lapiz labial y alguna que otra sombra. Yo comunmente no utlizaria este vestuario pero como hoy es un dia especial realize un pequeño esfuerzo.

-lista?-me pregunto Richard al tomarme de la mano y caminar a nuestro auto, era un poco moderno pero no tanto, era de un color negro y dentro de el se encontraban 4 asientos con una cubierta negra de cuero, Richard me habrio la puerta y yo entre el tambien entro al auto y no dirigimmos ala direccion donde seria la cena

Al llegar un hombre recogio las llaves del auto y lo estaciono mientras nosotros entrabamos a el salon donde seria el evento.

**NIGHTWING POV**

Llegamos al salon donde se llevaria una cena por mi cumplaños, aunque segun se esto habia sido idea de mi esposa y de Bruno.

Cuando entramos encontramos el salon casi vasio a exepcion de los trabajadores que prepararian el evento, Bruno y alguno de mis amigos con sus hijos, nos acercamos a ellos y los saludamos, me desearon un feliz aniversario de mi nacimiento cada uno de ellos,

-Richard, Rachel me comento que has invitado a ala cena ha unos jovenes- me pregunto Victor despues de que tomaramos asiento en una mesa donde tambien se sento su esposa, Garfield y Tara, sus hijos Elizabeth y Max , también estaban Roy, Kory y su hijo Peter

-si invite a unos jovenes llamados RAchel y Michael a que vinieran a cenar junto con nosotros

-eso lo tengo claro pero lo que no es como fue que los conosistes

-les puedo contar eso...

* * *

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora espero les aya gustado, aunque fuera algo corto**

**BYE**


End file.
